


Where are they now? Dean & Seamus

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, HP: EWE, Headcanon, M/M, like super angsty sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Dean and Seamus after the war.





	Where are they now? Dean & Seamus

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

After the war they rent a place together. It’s in a muggle neighborhood because they both feel the need to take a step away from the wizarding world at first. Seamus grew up a “half and half” so he’s not confused by the muggle contraptions, but Dean is just better at making toast and vacuuming so why should he stop him? Seamus is bartending at a bar/dance club. Dean is going to art school and working sometimes at a coffee shop, sometimes on campus, wherever he’s needed that’s calm. Dean still has nightmares about his year on the run, and subsequent capture/imprisonment at the Manor, but he’s going to therapy and just being around his best friend helps.

Seamus is good at his job and is always thinking of ways he could improve the bar, so after years of saving tips he buys a shitty, run down club of his own. He enlists Dean and all the usual suspects to help him renovate the place (Hermione can recite all the wizarding and muggle codes that the building is not currently up to), and offers them free drinks for life. Dean designs the inside, and Seamus gets it up and running. The place turns out great! Wizards check their wands at the door and the the club is open to everyone.

Once he starts making a profit, Seamus looks for a nicer place to live. He finds one in the city with a huge studio for Dean to work from and decides to make it a surprise. Of course, there’s some huge miscommunication and Dean thinks Seamus is kicking him out and they get into a fight. Dean leaves, and Seamus lets him.

A few months go by and Dean sends Seamus a letter letting him know that he is okay. Seamus may finally get a good night’s rest, and sends a letter in return telling Dean how sorry he is for their stupid fight and how much he misses him. From then on Dean sends a letter every time he arrives in a new place, always letting Seamus know where he is and that he is still doing well. Seamus tacks each note to the closed door of the empty studio (he hasn’t had the heart to go in there). A few years pass and Seamus gets an owl carrying a note with just one word: Home. Seamus finds Dean standing outside, rucksack over his shoulder, silver piercing through his eyebrow, intricate tattoos gliding across his arms.

Seamus hesitantly holds out his arms, and Dean grabs hold in a hug that has more meaning than either of them will admit. Seamus shows him the studio, and Dean sees that he has kept every letter. Dean apologizes for leaving, but doesn’t regret the places he’s been or the things he’s seen. Seamus can tell he’s finally at peace.

They reconnect with old friends and try to make up for all the time that has passed. Dean learns that Seamus became somewhat of a recluse in his absence, and Seamus learns that Dean is even braver than he thought. They don’t get married or have kids (Dean’s sisters bringing their kids over is adventure enough), but they both know that neither of them is leaving the other again.


End file.
